Gems of Blue
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: Sapphire Blacktail met Evey at work and has been a close family friend since before Alex was born. The Mummy is back and keeps calling her "Little Sapphire" as if he knows her from some where. Now Alex and she have to stay alive while they search for the scorpion king. But someone wants her dead once and for all. Can she save Imhotep once again? Beta'd by darkangel338
1. Meet and run

**This story will not replace my Harry Potter one, I will maintain both. Oh and some facts will definitely will be altered, like what women wear! Go read! ~C**

Sapphire Blacktail turned the key for the front doors of The O'Connell Mansion. She smiled as she entered and looked at the mirror against the left wall. She remembered Evey said the Egyptian hieroglyphics on the black wood around it was a nice greeting for friends seeing as it translated to "Welcome to our home, Friends be praised and Enemies beware." It the mirror stood a 26 old women who wore a pair of black pants with a night-sky-blue blouse. On the way over she had gotten many strange looks but she was used to it. She smiled as her blue eyes seemed to change to match her happy mood and her black hair stayed up in her ponytail perfectly. It had taken her almost 20 min to put all of it up without it falling back down. The tip of it curled, reminding her that if she let it down it would become wavy.

She walked further into the house and called "Hey guys! I'm here to drop of your house keys. Guys?"

"Hey Sapphire. How were things while we were gone?" Rick said walking up to her with Evey and Alex on his tail. He gave her a quick hug, as did the others.

"Good. Nothing really interesting happened at work either." Sapphire said referring to the translation/dating part of the college that she and Evey worked at. Evey had become a scholar who would teach the students how to read and write ancient Egyptian while Sapphire would translate any new finds the archeologists managed to bring back.

"I think your brother is back. He was here last night when I came in to check on the house."

"Yes, we just found some interesting clothing articles. Rick why don't you go find him?" Evey said. Rick walked off. "So how is your Motorcycle doing?"

"It still running smooth. My dad is trying to sell the idea to the motor-industries back in America. He said I could keep the 2nd one he made here while he takes models 1 and 3 with him."

"I wish you wouldn't ride that thing, I'm always afraid you're going to crash."

"Don't worry about me so much. It is likelier that I'm going to get killed by an ancient mummy then a crash anyways. Now are you going to show me what you guys brought back or what?"

"Oh yes. It is in the other room" Evey said walking. Sapphire followed. When they reached the chest they found Alex in front of it. Before they could ask what he was doing a big black man walked in.

"What are you doing in my house" Evey said threatenly

Out of no where a Medjai appeared next to Sapphire. She said "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ardeth. But now is not the time to talk. We must not let them get a hold of the chest!"

"Sapphire and that's good enough for me" she as Evey tossed her a sword and kept two for herself.

"Alex get the bracelet and get out of here" Sapphire said. Alex grabbed the chest and started backing up.

Then more men in red walked in. They started fighting each other. Two of the guys pushed Sapphire back into a study. She fought them off with moves she never knew where she had learned from but that came to her in times of need. She managed to knock them to their feet before running back into the other room. Alex was near her so she grabbed his left arm and dragged him away. When he was safely away from the men she lifted his shirt and revealed the funny thing she felt was the bracelet. She said "Oh no, Evey!"

She ran back into the other room in time to see Evey being slumped over a guys shoulder while another grabbed the chest. "Evey!" she yelled as she gave chase. A knife came flying at her and Ardeth tackled her to the ground. They got up and ran outside to see the cars starting to drive away.

Sapphire ran to her motorcycle and pulled on her black helmet (also her dad's invention). She started it and pulled it up next to Rick. "I'll get Evey, protect your son!" she yelled threw the visor and sped off after the cars, keeping her headlights off.

Sapphire was sneaking around the top floor of the museum. She was just to the side of whatever was going on with the red men. She saw Evey had been tied up and placed on some type of slab. She had kept her helmet on in case they need to escape quickly. She was trying to figure out how to slide down the rope conveniently hanging from the ceiling next to her. She froze when a mummy burst from the rock the men had circled around. She couldn't hear the woman or the mummy but saw Evey struggling to get free as they carried her to the fire pit. Without another thought she grabbed the rope and swung down. She knocked the men away from the Evey. When Sapphire landed and turned around more men were trying to throw her in. Before she could do anything Rick jumped threw the flames and grabbed his wife.

Men in red started firing their guns at the intruders. Sapphire ducked behind some crates but the impact broke her visor. She pulled of the helmet and left it their. She pulled a gun out from an ankle holster and stood up firing and the men firing at Evey and Rick. She saw Ardeth doing the same. When she looked over to the woman who was barking orders she froze. The mummy was staring right at her. His eyes locked onto hers and she couldn't tear her gaze away. He called out "Little Sapphire!?" in Egyptian. The women next to him turned her head towards Sapphire and glared. "Get her!" She yelled pointing straight at her. Sapphire broke eye contact and ran out the back doors. She had parked her ride there so it wasn't seen. As she was running she swore she heard the thing call out "No! Come back! Please!" in kind of a male voice. When she reached her ride she jumped on and sped out front in time to see the rest of her friends drive off in a bus. She stepped on the gas just as more mummies jumped threw the museum windows.

"Shit" she said and she made a sharp left. One of the creatures followed her. It was gaining on her so she had to think fast. She leaned forward and pulled out her big knife from the other ankle. She saw a lamp post approaching so she stuck her right arm out. Grabbing the pole she used all her strength to spin the bike around. She was on a collision course with the creature. The creature leapt into to air in an attempt to tackle her off of the device. She tightened her hand on the knife and caught of his head in a blur. She had enough time to press her body forward to avoid being hit by the lifeless body. After making sure the thing was dead her sped off in the direction she had seen the bus go. It was easy to follow the trail of the dead undead.

She pulled up next to them on a bridge. Jumping off her ride she walked up to the doors and spotted Alex standing in them.. "Hey Alex, you guys okay?" she asked.

She never got an answer though. A cloth was shoved in her face and she entered dreamland. Once again she found herself sitting by a pond of water in a strange and beautiful garden. Her cloths were silver and felt like silk, what little there was of them. The stars shun over her and if begging her to dance. She heard rustling next to her. When she looks up to her left a young boy is standing there with his hand out to her asking "would you like to dance?" His dark eyes seemed to hypnotize her. _**They always did. **_She thought before everything went dark.

She became very aware of two things. First, there was a very annoying light shining in her eyes. Second, she was not wearing her pants anymore but what felt like a silk dress.

**Hopefully you like it. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. I'll update soon. ~C**


	2. I don't know you

Sapphire's eyes snapped open. She was facing a window so the sun was streaming into her eyes. She saw the world outside the window was flying by. Upon closer investigation she realized she must be on a train. She looked down and saw she was wearing a blue tinted silk dress that really was more like a short skirt with a top that was backless but had silk dangling down in the front to cover her stomach. Tied around her neck was a hooded grey blue cloak that seemed long enough to hang down to her ankles. She was glad when she discovered her shoes were still her tennis shoes. She hated heels and sandals. She always seemed to trip when wearing them.

Sapphire stood and stretched her arms out and walked around. When she got to the end of the car she found Alex curled up in a blanket on a bench. She leaned down next to him and began shaking him. "Come on Alex wake up!" He finally stirred and sat up. She was shocked. "Why do you get to wear your same clothes? And who the hell changed me into this thing?"

Alex looked at her for the first time. "Wow Sapphire. You look hot. Who knew you ever would?" He gave that grin of his that says I'm teasing you.

"I'll have you know before your mum was pregnant we used to go out drinking! And let me tell you that when you're older you'll be hearing a few stories." She winked.

"Ewe gross!" Alex said. Then looked around. The black man in red who had fought Ardeth came in. Behind him was a women dressed in black.

"I am the re-incarnation of Ank-sun-amoon." she said "and my love wishes to speak with the two of you."

"Ok. Who are you though?" Sapphire asked

The women blinked. "I just told you."

"No, you told us who you were in the past" Alex said.

"That is not of importance. Follow me" she said

"Fine, then I'm calling you Ank cuz I'm not saying your long name." Sapphire said as she stood and began to follow Ank with Alex behind her.

Ank looked back at her for a moment before continuing. They finally reached the end car and the black guy, who was introduced as Lock-nah, opened the doors.

Alex gasped at the sight of the three men lying on the floor. It appeared as if the life was sucked out of them. Sapphire grabbed Alex and pulled him closer. Her eyes scanned the room until the came upon a figure in the corner. The figure began walking towards them and Sapphire had to suppress a gasp. She kept her glaring eyes on him but avoided direct eye contact. _**Why are bad guys always so hot? **_She thought.

The man stopped in front of them and Sapphire looked as if she was trying to shield Alex from him. But because Lock-nah was close behind her she could only hold Alex tightly in front of her, still exposed. The man stopped in front of them and just looked at Sapphire. She finally looked in his eyes and froze. _**Not him. It can't be. Can it? **_ When she looked at this man, she saw the boy from her dreams. The same dreams that came to her since she was 16. She kept an emotionless face. The man searched her face for a moment before bending down to the boy's height.

Though he talked in Egyptian everyone could understand him. "You shall lead me to the scorpion king using his bracelet."

Sapphire looked at him. "I'm sorry and who are you? And why do you think he's going to actually tell you the right way to this Scorpion King guy?" she said.

The man looked up at her. For a second his eyes showed sadness then nothingness. "I am Imhotep. And once the bracelet was put on the wearer has seven days to reach the pyramid or he dies." Sapphire paled.

"Hang on, that means I only have less then six days." Alex said

"Then you better not get lost" Ank said.

Sapphire seemed drained of all color. She whipped towards Ank and Lock-nah. "I suggest you get this fucking train moving faster or I will." Her voice was close to a chilling demon type of voice and for a second no one moved till she yelled "NOW!"

Ank left and headed for the engine. Lock-nah took Alex away to prepare some food. Sapphire never moved from her spot. Her eyes followed as each one left and her hands had tightened into fists when she was told Lock-nah was to come back for her after Imhotep and she talked.

Imhotep started to take a step towards her when she whipped around and got in his face, and said "Are you speaking the truth?"

"What?" he said confused.

"Is Alex going to die if I do not get him to the Pyramid?"

"… Yes. It is a curse of the bracelet." Imhotep said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes met his for a moment and she just looked at him without saying anything. "You better pray that we make it. Or those days being eaten alive by scarabs will seem like a blessing compared to what I will do to you."

He looked at her as she stepped back. Without really thinking bout it he gave her a once over. He noticed her curves in this life were just as pronounced back then. He noticed the air around her still screamed danger. Even the look in hers eyes was the same one she used to give him that meant 'I mean it'. Sapphire seemed to shiver under his gaze and pulled the cloak around her. His eyes met hers once again.

"Little Sapphire I..." he started but was cut off.

"I'm not little." She said softly then looked down. He noticed it though. She didn't deny being the women he recognized her as. Only that she was no longer little.

"You remember me don't you?" He lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes.

"I do not remember _you_" she stressed the word you as if it had some significant meaning. He could tell she wasn't exactly lying buy something was off.

"You look like the friend I lost so long ago. Maybe I can bring your memories back and I can show you who you were." He said as he let go of her face and held onto her shoulders instead.

"I don't need you to show me." She said. It was an unconscious action on both their parts honestly. But a second later her hands were resting on his shirtless chest and his thumbs started rubbing circles on her arms. "I am me Imhotep. This is hard for you to understand. I don't fully understand. Honestly I don't trust you and you don't trust me enough to let me out of these guards' sights. But trust me when I say I remember what I need to for now."

Imhotep opened his mouth but was interrupted by the knock at the door. Sapphire stepped backwards out of his grasp and, though he didn't know why, he just wanted to grab her back against him. Maybe to make sure she was still real. Maybe it was because it was to feel the warmth she gave him when she was close. He shook the thoughts out of his head. _**I love Ank-sun-amoon **_he thought as if it would reassure him.

Ank entered the room. "My love, may I speak with you alone" she said.

"If you tell me what car Alex is in then yes" Sapphire said with a smirk. She knew she wasn't supposed to speak.

"Lock-nah will escort you" she said as Lock-nah appeared behind her. Sapphire followed Lock-nah out of the Imhotep's car and into the one Alex was in.

"So is the mummy gunna kill you to bring someone back he loves like he almost did to mom?" Alex asked looking worriedly at her.

Without even thinking she said "If he kills me, then he has already lost the one he loves."

She sat down and started eating the peanut butter sandwich.

"I don't understand" Alex said looking at her.

She sighed and said "I don't either Alex. I just have this feeling though."

"Do you think you're a reincarnation like that lady and my mom?" he asked curiously.

"No. I don't." she then whispered to him so their guard couldn't hear. "My first memory wasn't six weeks ago. It was ten years ago."

"What was it about" he whispered back.

"I think Imhotep was in it. We were both younger. I was running threw this palace when I turned the corner and crashed into him. We landed on the floor and just started laughing. Then another boy walked up to us and started laughing as well. He said "I leave you alone for five min Im and when I come back you're lying on top of my mother's favorite jewel?" I remember blushing and then we stood up. We all started laughing and running down another corridor, but everything starts to blur after that. I think the boy was a young version of Seti."

"But if you're his mother's most prized jewel, would that make you a princess?"

"I don't think so Alex. I feel it's more complicated then that."

"What about you're other memories?"

"Most are of blurred figures around me. I don't feel anything but cold in that one. Others are the unimportant ones of days were I'm by myself studying something."

"Do you think the one you see blurs and feel cold is the one you died in?"

"Maybe. But I feel part of it is still missing. We'll talk later." She said as Lock-nah came over and sat across from Alex. He kept looking at her though so she pulled the cloak around herself tighter. She really had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.


	3. Save me?

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

Sapphire sighed. She was about to kill Alex herself so he would just shut up. She found that Lock-nah's anger to be amusing but they had been going on like this for five minutes. Plus, Alex was trying to mimic Lock-nah's tapping fingers. Lock-nah pulled a knife out and it stuck in the table between Alex's fingers. "Whoa nice aim."

"I missed" Lock-nah said as he pulled the knife back out.

"Then the gods are looking after you." Sapphire's glare connected with his. "If you harm Alex, I'll make you regret it."

Lock-nah smirked. "It is you who will regret if you do not behave my sweet." Sapphire froze. Lock-nah starring at her chest for the last hour finally made sense because of that comment. Right now she had the feeling she was safer standing on a high wire with a pit of scarabs beneath her. Lock-nah began to stand up, never taking his eyes off her.

"I have to use the restroom!" Sapphire sighed. _**Saved by the Alex, **_She thought. Lock-nah left with Alex. When they were out of sight Sapphire stood up. Since they were headed toward the engine she would head towards the caboose. Even if that was Imhotep's car. She walked slowly at first but when she got into the second car she turned around and saw Lock-nah striding towards her without Alex. She did what her instincts told her to do. She ran for it.

She had managed to get to the next car, the last one before Imhotep's, before he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "A feisty one aren't we?" he said against her neck.

"Nope, I'm one that bites back." She said before bending her head and biting his shoulder. He yelled in pain and dropped her. She ran again but he tackled her halfway threw the car. She screamed for a second as they fell and collided with the floor. She got on her knees and half scrambled half crawled away from him. He reached out and grabbed her ankle and dragged her back until he was on top of her.

"Stay quiet or the boy will be getting a few scars for the rest of his life." He said. His hand slid from her shoulder to her hip and began digging his thumb into it. His lips traveled from her ear to the low neckline of her top piece. He was about to remove the garment with his free hand when all of a sudden he was lifted in the air and thrown against the far wall.

Sapphire sat up and began backing away from him even more. She looked behind her to see Imhotep and Ank. Ank had an unreadable expression but Imhotep's expression was full on rage. "What is going on here?" he practically snarled it.

"My lord. I was merely trying to show our guest a good time." Lock-nah said as he stood up slowly.

"The hell you were." Sapphire said as she stood up and took another step backwards. She lifted a hand to her cheek and discovered a gash on it from being thrown around was bleeding. Imhotep looked at her for a second and was next to Lock-nah in another. His hand wrapped around Lock-nah's throat.

As the man gasped to breathe Imhotep spoke. "I could kill you now without a second thought. You will stay away from Sapphire and not lay a hand on her again." Imhotep paused to look at Ank then Sapphire. "Is that clear Lock-nah?"

"Yes my lord." The man choked out. He was dropped a second latter.

Imhotep walked back up to the women but his focus was on Sapphire. He pulled a cloth from who knows where and put it gently against her cheek and wiped the blood away. "Are you alright Sapphire?" he asked softly.

"I'll live." She said. When he took the cloth away from her face she said "Are you sure we just can't kill him?" she said looking to a frozen Lock-nah.

"No. He may still be of use to us yet" Ank said before Imhotep could respond.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping tonight if he's around" she said glaring at Lock-nah. Imhotep nodded in agreement. Suddenly the train stopped. Ank managed to hold on to a random train pole but Sapphire was headed face first towards the ground. Imhotep caught her round the waist and lifted her back on to her feet. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Suddenly gunshots began and it sounded like it was right above them. "The boy" Imhotep said then turned toward the wall. It opened up to reveal Alex running for his life into an old Egyptian structure with a trail of bullets behind him.

"Alex!" Sapphire yelled and took of after him. Not even caring she was headed for the line of bullets. Imhotep used his powers to lift the men shooting into the air and threw them against a couple of pillars. He then took off after Sapphire. Ank glared at Sapphires form as she disappeared around a wall.

Sapphire had finally managed to catch up with Alex. He looked like he was starring at something over the water in the pool in front of him. His left arm with the bracelet dropped to his side as Sapphire turned him around to face her. "What are you thinking! We need to keep moving! We run after we get there not before! Don't ever do that again without me! Why do you have to be so much like your father!" she said breathless.

Imhotep was stepping through the water towards them. "You should listen to her. I will not be so forgiving the next time you try something like this."

"You? The next time he does something like this I'm finding a cliff and throwing him over it. Then I'm shooting Lock-nah. After that, I'm finding that stupid pyramid and give that scorpion king a piece of my mind about his stupid bracelet."

Alex looked between the two adults. "I'm definitely more scared of her then I am of you." He then walked a bit of ways away and sat down next to the pool.

Imhotep looked at Sapphire with this look of a kid who was taken to a carnival for the first time. "You really haven't changed have you?" he asked.

Her eyes connected with his. "I haven't." she took a step closer so they were only a foot apart. "But it seems you have." Imhotep looked into her eyes and was just hypnotized by their intensity.

"What do you mean?" he whispered. His eyebrows connected together in concentration.

Sapphire opened her mouth but was interrupted by Ank walking up with Lock-nah and her saying "There you are. Lock-nah tie the boy up and get the next destination from him." Lock-nah took Alex away. Sapphire followed him. She looked back only once to see Ank all over him, but his eyes where on her.

**So hopefully you like the story so far. It's not going to be as long as a movie obviously because a lot of things are left up to your imagination. I'm thinking this has five or six chapters left. ~C**


	4. Can i keep you?

Twilight had come and gone, yet sapphire was far from tired. She sat up and looked around. Alex was curled into a blanket on the sand next to her, a red guard had dozed off against a statue 5 yards away, and everyone else was asleep on the train or in the sand around the place. She looked behind the rock that was conveniently behind her and saw the 'bread crumb' Alex was leaving for his parents.

She stood up, stretched, and pulled the cloak around her. She started walking around aimlessly until she heard someone. As she approached she saw Imhotep kneeling next to Ank in front of a pool. Sapphire snuck behind a statue and peered around it. She could just make out that Imhotep was talking about the past. Then, lights out.

Sapphire opened her eyes. She was standing in some type of room, filled with weapons and people. She realized she was wearing jeans and a tank top again. She walked over to the first person she saw and said, "Uh, where are we?"

The man who she noticed had markings on his cheeks and ancient style clothing said nothing. "Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face. Thinking he was just being rude she made to slap him, only her hand went right threw his face. Sapphire gasped and jumped back. She heard noise behind her and when she turned around she found two women who looked like Evey and Ank were fighting in the center of the room. Upon further investigation she found what must have been Seti on a throne with Imhotep beside him. She watched the women fight for a while. She saw Ank win, Seti declare she was to be his new wife, the look between the concubine and the high priest, and then nothing. One minute she was in that room.

The next she was in another room. As she looked around she found Ank and Imhotep, making out. It made her blood boil and she didn't even know why. She knew she and Imhotep had history, but she knew only that he was her friend in a past life. Before she could move though, Sati came in. Sapphire was forced to watch everything. She saw Seti die, Ank die, and even to her horror she saw Imhotep die. As he screamed below her in the sarcophagus, she had to turn away.

She let out a frustrated sigh. No longer could she hear screaming, but no longer was it daylight either. She figured she must be standing in front of the palace gates for there were Mejia not far on either side. As she looked around she saw a woman with a basket walking her way. When the women walked by the gates, she slyly let the basket down so neither guard noticed. Sapphire looked into the basket and gasped. Inside was a little female baby with short black hair. It could not have been but a few months old.

_**Its you…**_ a voice whispered in her head. Without thinking Sapphire took off after the woman. She followed her threw several dark allies, winding streets, and even threw a building or two. She had almost lost her until she saw a group of men surround the woman to her right. She stepped threw one of the men to get a better view. The women who had left the baby had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and eyes as brown as dirt. One of the men, who obviously was the leader, stepped toward the women.

He said, "Come on Ferteria, give us the baby. My master would love her for his son. She'll be well cared for, better then you ever could."

"My love and I were fine until you killed him!" she spat at the man. Sapphire stood shocked.

"If your love and you would have given us the child we wouldn't had to."

"You lie!"

"So what if I do? Now where is the child and your death shall be swift." He smirked.

She looked at him and reached into her robes. "Somewhere you'll never be able to touch her" she smiled. In a flash she had pulled out a dagger and sliced open her throat.

One of the men turned to the leader. "What now boss?"

"We find that special baby or we die. Simple as that." The boss spit on the women's corpse and headed in another direction. Sapphire stared at the woman's corpse very closely. She felt like crying. The women looked like her mother, the one that had died when she was 8 due to a car accident. She remembered that her father had cried for years, he always said "you only truly love someone once with all you soul. I'll see her again."

Sapphire shook her head. She realized it was time to remember more then one life. She headed back threw the streets toward the palace gates. When she arrived she found the guards holding the child.

The one cradling it asked "what should we do with it?"

The other answered "give it to the head concubine to train I suppose"

"Alright." Before he could take a step the baby opened its eyes. Two blue gem looking eyes that shone like sapphires stared at them. The child giggled.

"Um… I think we should take it to the king. What do you think?" the one cradling it said.

"I think you can do it, I'll stay standing guard." The other walked over to his post.

The first one sighed. "I hope the gods sent this child as a gift. I'm surely a dead man if they didn't and I wasted the king's time." He walked into the palace with Sapphire following him.

Sapphire followed the guard deep into the palace. The child seemed to stare at the wonders around her, and she received many curious looks from servant passer bys. Finally, the three reached a big double door with two more guards.

"I have something important for the king" the first Mejia said. One of the new ones looked weary, but after seeing the child he knocks on the doors. A minute later they opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She wore white dress and had ink designs on her arms. A crown with a single blue gem rested on her head. _**Does everything have to relate to blue?**_ Sapphire thought as she followed the first guard into the chambers behind the woman. A man, also dressed in white Egyptian clothing came into view.

"What is the meaning of the nightly call guard?" the pharaoh's voice bounced of the walls. The guard kneeled and bowed, careful of his precious cargo. Without speaking he presented the child out while he kept his head down. Sapphire walked to the guards left side so she could see well. The child had fallen asleep once again.

"You interrupted our night to show us a baby girl?" the queen said slowly.

"My lady, it is no ordinary child I assure you. Her eyes shine as bright as the gem on your crown." The guard said never looking up. The king laughed but the queen walked up and took the child. As she cradled in her arms it opened her eyes. The queen gasped and the Pharaoh took a step closer.

"She must be a gift from the gods!" the pharaoh exclaimed. "Where did you find this child?"

"Someone left her by the front gates my lord."

"I wonder what kind of mother could part with such a cute little grin?" the queen said as she cooed over the child. "My lord, since we have a son of age 2, I was wondering if I could raise this child. I always wanted a little girl." She smiled at the giggling baby.

The pharaoh dismissed the guard. "Are you sure my love? I know it is not your job to even raise our son that much." He said with a sad smile.

"I can love more then one child, and I can raise both. The servants shall help with our son as will his tutors… but this child is no ordinary child my love. I feel as if she is not meant to be like an ordinary princess, but something greater."

"I see what you mean, just be aware of who you talk to my love. If the girl means so much to you then she is yours." He approached his wife and gathered the two into her arms. "May I hold her?" he asked softly. The queen handed the baby to him. She curled in his arms and yawned. She fell asleep with her head against his chest. "What shall we call this amazing child?" the pharaoh gave the child an actual smile, and based on the queens smile, Sapphire had the feeling the king didn't even smile like this the day the son was born.

The queen hugged her husband. "I think we should call her Little Sapphire." She stroked the child's sleeping head. "Our Little Sapphire"

The pharaoh grinned at the baby. "Our Little Sapphire. I like the sound of that."

Sapphire blinked. A second ago there was a blue eyed baby in the arms of a pharaoh. Now there seemed to be a blue eyed 5 year old sitting on a mini throne between two big ones. There was a boy about age 7 standing next to the pharaoh's throne. The pharaoh sat in his throne.

"Watch children as your mother and her opponent spare." He said. The women began sparing. It was a dance of daggers and limbs. Each was very capable and neither showed signs of tiring. Sapphire looked from them to the little girl. And saw she was gone. The males had not noticed.

"Uh guys? I'm not there anymore!" she yelled. But no one heard her. Sapphire scanned the room and couldn't see the child, err her. She was so confused.

Just then a little figure moved by a statue near the mother's opponent. When the opponent took a step back to block an advance, at the precise moment that she picked up her left foot and started to put it back down, a little figure rammed into her right leg, knocking the woman off balance. The woman fell ungracefully to the floor. Within a second the little figure was sitting on the opponent's belly with a dagger to her neck. It took both of Little Sapphire hands to hold it up.

For a moment the room was silent. Then the Pharaoh and the son started clapping as the queen placed the little girl on her hip. "That's my girl!" she said. She walked over to the boys and placed the girl on the pharaoh's lap.

"Maybe I should put you in training with you brother. Would you like that sweetie?" he asked. The little girl nodded her head.

"Then it's settled. Seti shall train with father, and Little Sapphire shall train with me. And both will need to balance their studies as well."

"Yes Mama" Little Sapphire said.

"I have one more surprise for you." The pharaoh said. "BRING HIM IN!" he bellowed.

In walked a bald headed boy who looked about six. His eyes traveled to each one before he bowed.

"Rise Imhotep, future high priest." The pharaoh said. "This is Seti, your future pharaoh, and Little Sapphire."

Imhotep raised his head and locked eyes with the young girl. He smiled at her.

"He's cute" Little Sapphire giggled. The queen smiled at her daughter then at the new boy. "Can I keep him?" she asked her father. The adults laughed and shared a knowing look.

Sapphire looked between the young version of herself and Imhotep. She looked at the queen with a sad expression on her face. She said "Why couldn't I keep you Imhotep?" as she watched him approach Little Sapphire before they ran off to play a game of tag. Then things began to change once again, as she traveled a little father into to future.

**So I am breaking this into two memory chapters because I want to keep them short. Plus it seemed a good way to end it.~C**


	5. I'm sorry Im

**So if you go re-read the previous chapter you'll note I changed the info about the father. He is still alive, since he made her bike and is right now in America trying to sell the idea. Enjoy the second memory chapter! ~C**

In front of her now was Little Sapphire. She was choosing a weapon. Sapphire noticed she had to be about 10 now. Her hair was to her shoulder blades and her eyes were a cloudy blue. Sapphire turned when she heard a voice. "Come on Sapphire, you are choosing a weapon, not the man your going to marry" Seti said with a smirk.

"Alright I'm ready" Little Sapphire said as she pulled two small hand daggers out and faced Seti with a pose.

"Can't you pick a better weapon?" Imhotep said with concern. "We don't want you getting hurt." He flexed his arms and showed he was holding an axe.

"I don't need better weapons, Seti does." Said Little Sapphire referring to a double edged sword he held. Seti laughed at her.

"Show us what you got oh precious Nile jewel." Seti mocked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Little Sapphire growled and launched herself at the two boys. She deflected Imhotep's axe by side stepping his sweep grabbing his arm and pushing him over. Next she focused on Seti. He made to jab at her so she fell flat on her stomach. As the sword passed over her, she twisted her body and wrapped her legs around his. When she tightened her grip and rolled sideways, he fell with a thud. She took the two daggers and drove them hard into his pants' sides so that he was pinned.

She picked up his sword and faced Imhotep who had just gotten up. "Ready for round two?" she said with a smirk. Sapphire watched as her other self unarmed Imhotep and pushed him down. When she did this though, Imhotep grabbed her and pulled her down with him. She landed hard on him, her faced buried partially in his neck. Her face reddened as she quickly stood up and sprinted towards the palace saying she had some studying to do. Imhotep sat up with a confused look on his face.

"Nice going Im, I think you made a really good impression there." Seti joked as he pulled the daggers out. "So when are you going to tell her you like her?" he asked. Sapphire took a step forward to hear better.

"You know I cannot Seti." Imhotep said with a frown.

"I know only you lack the courage to tell her, and to find out what father believes of you two. You think he doesn't already see the looks?" Seti said with a laugh. Then he walked away leaving Imhotep on the ground.

* * *

Sapphire shook her head. She was starting to get annoyed of the sudden changes around her.

Now she was in some sort of garden. It was night time. She remembered this memory so she made her way threw the hedges before coming to a pond. Before her was Imhotep gracefully dancing with Little Sapphire in his arms. They looked to be about 16 and 17. They were laughing and smiling at one another. Sapphire smiled sadly at the two. Little Sapphire tripped and pulled Imhotep down with her. They laughed and sat up near the pond. For a moment both were quiet.

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong here?" Little Sapphire said.

"Do you?" he asked looking at her.

"Sometimes. I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere else. Somewhere beyond the desert. Farther then that blue horizon we see during the day." She gazed out over the blackened desert and the twinkling stars above it.

Imhotep looked at her. "So why don't you go?" he asked looking away.

She turned towards him. "Because there's one thing that makes me feel like I belong. One thing nowhere else has right now." He turned towards her with a questioning look.

"What is that?" He asked barely above a whisper.

She opened her mouth but closed it as a servant approached. The servant bowed and said "The queen and pharaoh wishes to see you your highness." Little Sapphire looked at Imhotep before getting up and leaving.

Sapphire followed her down a few corridors, and then suddenly they stopped. Little Sapphire turned towards her and said, "Are you starting to understand?" Sapphire started.

"You see me?" Little Sapphire nodded. "What happened to me and Imhotep? Why does he look so sad in my time?"

Little Sapphire replied, "It is because of what is about to happen. You are not a reincarnation of me. You are me. You only see me now because we needed a way to answer our own questions. We were right, when we told him we didn't belong here. But we were also right when we said there was one thing that our future did not have anywhere else but here."

"So you and I are one? How?"

"Our spirit never split in the afterlife. Meela's and Evey's did. This is why we have dreamed about ancient Egypt for years."

Sapphire looked at the floor then back up to Little Sapphire. "We love Imhotep don't we? He's the reason we never left. What happened to us?" she pleaded. Little Sapphire took the few steps to close the distance. She placed her hand on Sapphires shoulders. She began to glow before fading. The light seemed to circle Sapphire before disappearing. When she looked to the left she could see herself. Wearing exactly what Little Sapphire was but a moment ago. Her hair grew to her mid back. Without another thought she continued down the corridor.

She stopped in front of two big double doors. There were two guards, one on either side. "The Pharaoh sent for me." She said.

The guards bowed and opened the doors. Sapphire entered. _**Okay, time to get some answers. **_She thought. The queen stepped forward and pulled Sapphire into a hug, and she returned it with equal emotion. When they pulled apart she tried to say '_what happens to me.' _But what came out was "You wished to see me?"

"Yes we did." The Pharaohs voice boomed from the corner. "I want your opinion on something child." He stood in front of her now. "Soon, you will need to take a husband, one I am supposed to have chosen." Sapphire looked at her feet.

"We have one man in mind. He is tall, can take very good care of you, and give you many children." The queen said. Sapphire didn't look up. "And from what we have witnessed, he cares for you deeply, as you do for him."

Sapphire's head snapped up. "You mean…"

"We want your opinion on Imhotep." Pharaoh said. "Little Sapphire, is he a man you wish to spend this life with?"

Sapphire looked to both of them. '_Duh! I want to spend the next one too!' _"Yes, my Pharaoh." She smiled. She ran and hugged him before dashing out of the doors. The halls were a blur as she sprinted toward the garden. She could feel the change as stone gave way to grass. She ran threw the trees and different bushes till finally she reached a clearing under two windows. The lowest one, one she could just pull herself up into, belonged to Imhotep. The one above it was Seti's.

Before she could catch her breath and climb into the window she heard a noise behind her. _'The hell?' _she thought as she spun around and found three men. The one in the middle looked like the same one that killed her mother.

He said "Well, well. So here is where you have been hiding all this time eh? It's been about 16 years now. Master is still looking for you, you know."

'_You!' _"Who are you and what are you doing in these gardens. They are off limits."

"Well sweetie, these two are going to kill the future priest and future pharaoh, and then you are coming with us." He chuckled.

"I suggest you leave now to keep your lives." She said as she pulled out a couple daggers from ankle holsters.

"Seize her!" he said. His two men charged her with long swords. She dogged the first one and stabbed her dagger into the man's gut. The second man tried to slice her head off, but only managed a scratch on her shoulder. She gritted he teeth and rolled to the side. When she stood up she threw her dagger into his heart. As he fell with a thud she stood and faced the leader.

"Impressive" he said as he raised a bow and arrow already loaded. "Give up now and you won't have any scars."

Sapphire glanced at Imhotep's window. _**I'm sorry Im, **_said a voice in her head. She threw her other dagger at him as he released the arrow. The dagger drove itself deep into his head. He blinked at her before dropping to there ground. Sapphire smiled then frowned. A pain shot threw her as she lost her balance. She looked at herself and found the arrow had gone through her middle.

She laughed for a second as she lay on the grass and looked at the stars. "Little Sapphire!" she heard a voice call. She felt someone pull herself into there arms and rock her. "Get help!" the voice called. _**I remember this voice… Imhotep? **_She smiled and snuggled into the embrace. "Stay with me!" he said. His voice was scratchy as if he was crying.

"I'm sorry…" she gasped out. "I'm sorry…" _**I never said I loved you. **_Her vision was blurred but she could make out Imhotep's face before things started going black.

"Sapphire…" she heard. Then nothing.

* * *

"Sapphire?" someone said, someone who was shaking her.

Sapphire couldn't open her eyes. She no longer felt cold, but she was weak. "Sapphire please open you eyes." She shook her head slightly. She noticed the one talking wasn't speaking English. "Sapphire open your eyes this minute!"

She opened them slowly. Once again she found that Imhotep was cradling her against his body. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern in them. "Sapphire?"

She let the tears begin to drop from her eyes. "Imhotep, I'm sorry…" but yet again before she could finish it he was hugging her. She could hear soft sobs coming from him and felt him shaking. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. In the distance she could see Ank approaching fast. She turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry… I left you without saying goodbye." She let her heart shatter with that statement. She felt Imhotep chuckle and pull back just as Ank approached.

"Now you don't have to." He said with a smile. He stood up and pulled her up as well.

Ank wrapped her arm around his mid-section. "The camels are ready, love." She said with a kiss to his cheek. She let go of him and began walking away. Sapphire watched her until she was out of earshot.

As she began to follow Ank she turned and said "I might have to once again." She left Imhotep standing there for a second. He watched her leave before looking at the ground as if it had the answer to his question. _**Am I going to loose her again? **_


	6. Red visioned tears

_**So I am back with some of your favorite characters. Shout out to those who have checked out the new Avengers story. The harry potter story will continue when I get a chance to watch the second movie. Which will probably be next week. See ya ~C**_

The camels seem to move extremely slowly. Sapphire remembered that she hated camels. She much preferred the horse. It was faster, and not so painful to ride. She sighed and stretched her arms out. She, Imhotep, and possibly one or two guards were the only ones awake. Everyone else had dozed off.

Sapphire sat on a camel named Edeth with Alex leaning back into her. He was exhausted. Imhotep was riding a camel called Bullseye, supposedly named for his spit pin point accuracy. Ank was fast asleep on another camel and a good distance away. Imhotep steered his camel closer to Sapphire's.

"What is the matter Sapphire?" he asked.

She just looked over at him but didn't respond.

"Ever since you found out who you truly are you have been acing strangely."

"What part did you miss! I am me! My soul never split like Ank's. Im it was me since the beginning." She urged.

"So why are you acting this way!"

She locked eyes with him. "Do you remember when we were twelve, and you told me the saying you lived by?"

"No."

"You told me that we always most be cunning like the cat, brave like the snake, but love with all your heart."

"Now I remember. What of it?"

"Do you love Ank?"

Imhotep seemed to pause for a moment. "Yes, I do. I love her." Sapphire just stared into his eyes.

"If she loved you like you love her, then she shouldn't need the world to be happy. She would just need your embrace." Sapphire looked behind Imhotep before making her camel walk faster. Imhotep looked back to see that Ank had woken up and was making her way to his side. He looked up at the stars and asked the gods to make the path of his heart right. He knew that the gods had no reason to help him though.

* * *

By the time they reached the next destination the sun had risen. Sapphire was a lookout while Alex worked on the next breadcrumb. She got distracted when Imhotep walked into the water with his shirt off. She was trying to figure out what he was doing when Lock-Nah pushed her aside and grabbed Alex

"You Weasel!"

"Put him down Lock-nah." Imhotep turned and said. He looked at Alex "I hope your parents enjoyed their trip." Sapphire watched him. He was a good 20 yards away from her. He turned his back and begun raising his hands. The water trembled before it rose up and rushed forward.

"No don't!" Sapphire and Alex yelled as they raced forward. Lock-nah grabbed Alex but Sapphire dogged every guard. She ran as fast as she could through the water as Imhotep's body lurched forward a bit. She jumped and tackled him into the water, landing with a giant splash. When they resurfaced and coughed up water she turned and smacked him. "How many lives is it going to take Imhotep! How many before you remember who you were!" she screamed.

He could not tell if the water lines on her face were from the water or from her own tears. She got up and left him in the water for a moment. As he followed her out Ank approached them. Ank backhanded Sapphire. "Do not lay your filthy hands on him!" she yelled. Imhotep was speechless.

Sapphire on the other hand looked at Ank for a second. Then her fist collided with her jaw. She didn't spare Ank another glance as she approached her camel. She snatched Alex from Lock-nah and placed him on the camel. She climbed up onto it herself next. Ank glared at her but mounted her camel as well.

* * *

Night had finally fallen. Sapphire was amazed at the Oasis she found. But one thing ruined the moment. For the sixth time that hour she jumped forward as Lock-nah pinched her butt. He kept pretending to walk back and forth to check on the guards just so he had the opportunity. Sapphire didn't feel like complaining or even talking to Imhotep. She felt as if she lost the boy she once loved.

The walked on for some time more before Imhotep motioned for everyone to stop. Sapphire squinted her eyes towards him and Ank. She saw Ank take a step back and whisper something into Lock-Nahs ear. Whatever she said made the man grin. Sapphire looked side to side. Alex was behind her guarded by a man. There was no way she could get Alex away from him before Lock-Nah reached them. After all he was practically sprinting at this point!

Suddenly men started going down all over the place. _**What a break! **_She thought as she ran back to Alex. With one last look to Lock-nah, now 20 feet away, she threw Alex over her shoulder and sprinted into the dense woods. She ran as fast as she could but Lock-nah was gaining. She could vaguely hear someone screaming her name. Suddenly, little creatures were swinging on the vines next to her trying to stab her. "What else could go wrong!" she panted.

Something tackled her from behind and Alex went flying out of her grip. "Alex keep running!" Alex shook his head no. "Get to the pyrimad first! The sun is gunna rise soon." Alex looked back at her before he got up and started running again. Sapphire got turned over and was faceing Lock-nah. "Oh shit."

"Your time has come!" he said as he pulled out a knife and placed it by the sleeves of her clothes. He was once again yanked off of her but this time by Ardeth.

"Ardeth!" she yelled as she stood up.

"Go, help Alex. I will take care of him" Ardeth said as he pointed the blade at Lock-nah's rising form. With a quick thank you she shot off like a bullet in the direction Alex ran. She managed to catch up with not only him, but with Jonathan, Evey and Rick as well.

"You're alright!" Evey yelled leaning for a hug.

Sapphire stopped her and panted out. "Keep…Going…Alex…braclet… off… now!" she managed to gasp out.

"Oh leave it on Alex it looks good on you." John said.

"If I don't get to the Pyramid by sunrise it will kill me!" Alex pleaded. Rick looked at the horizon and saw the sun beginning its accent.

"Rick!" Evey gasped.

They started sprinting through the forest again as they raced the sun. Jonathan got separated from the group. Sapphire looked around but couldn't spot him. Suddenly a little creature knocked her off the path. She got back up and began sprinting in another direction as about 5 little creatures gave chase. Their spears grazed her arms and legs but luckily never punctured her. As she turned she bumped into Johnathan who had about 20 creatures after him. The two glanced back before running even faster thanks to a new wave of adrenaline.

They burst out of the forest to see the other three crossing a log. They followed as Rick threw a stick of dynamite over his shoulder. Sapphire flinched as it exploded. Her chest was burning, her legs became wobbly, and her breathing labored. She was never a long distance runner. She was a sprinter. Her adrenaline was fading. Yet she pushed on, determined to see Alex reach the Pyramid.

Finally it was in sight. Rick had to pick up Alex and run. He left the other in the dust. As the sun's light passed over Sapphire she gave one last prayer that they make it. Of course things couldn't always be easy.

As she and the other two reached the clearing they saw Alex lying in the arms of Rick, both panting and covered in sweat, but both alive. Sapphire laughed in relief as Evey said "they made it!"

Then suddenly Sapphire heard a gasp. When she looked left she found Evey had a knife buried into her stomach. Ank pulled it out and laughed. Sapphire yelled and went to tackle Ank but was stabbed in the shoulder. The knife stayed lodged there and Ank ran into the temple. There was no sign of Imhotep.

Sapphire blinked back tears as she bent over Evey trying to wake her up. Suddenly she was pushed aside by Rick. While Rick held his dying wife a wave of anger flooded her. She stood up and followed Ank into the temple, a mix of water and fire in her vision.


	7. Mummy kisses?

**So, a lot more people have been demanding the completion of this story than the continuation of the Harry Potter one. So I figured I'd get this story done with. THE KNIFE IS STILL LODGED IN HER SHOULDER. That is all ~C**

Sapphire was seeing in shades of red. When she deciphered where the Scorpion King would be resting from some random hieroglyphics, she began sprinting in that direction. She arrived in a burial chamber, full of scorpion statues. There were two big double doors to her left and a sarcophagus to her right. As she approached the sarcophagus she noticed that is was only the size of a small child. As she leaned downed to examine it the entire temple began to shake.

She lost her balance and landed on her ass. Suddenly, the sarcophagus began moving. The entire floor was moving revealing a secret whole underneath it. She couldn't see into the blackened pit but could hear something moving around. She scrambled backwards just as what appeared to be a giant black pincher landed in front of her with a thud. Slowly, a half-man and half-bug guy began to rise. She quickly stood up and began to take long steps backwards in the direction of the doors. It hadn't noticed her.

*SNAP*

The creature's head whipped towards her direction. She had stepped on what appeared to be a thin wooden scepter and it broke. The thing began looking her up and down. "Uhhh" was all she could say. Slowly, the thing, a man she realized, grinned at her in a perverted manner. "Not again!" she whined. As it took a step towards her she spun and bolted for the door. It chased her.

"What is with these mummies!" she screamed.

When she reached the doors she shoved with all her might. They swung with ease and she resulted in tumbling forward. When she landed, she looked up to find that Imhotep and Rick were standing in front of the others holding weapons.

"Sapphire?" the both said.

She looked behind her as she stood up. "Can't talk. Must hide." She said as she sprinted and attempted to hide behind Imhotep. He didn't understand what she was doing so he sidestepped as SK (scorpion king) entered the room. She looked at SK before saying, "correction, must RUN!" she yelled the last part as she began to sprint towards the other side off the room, barely managing to jump over the pit of dead people. SK growled at Rick and Imhotep.

"Who are you?" SK demanded. The men didn't reply. SK began to descend towards them. He snapped his pinchers at each as they backed away. When the men turned and ran he looked up.

He looked up to see Sapphire running. She was almost at the opening of a passageway. He leaped onto the ceiling before landing in front of her.

"Not cool!" she yelled as she skidded to a stop. "Why can't you go after her!" she said pointing Ank in one of the passageway entrances. SK looked at Ank and watched as the women ran into the passageway clinging onto a black book. He turned his attention back to Sapphire.

SK reached down with one claw and picked her up. Before she could scream, something hit SK in the side of his head. When they turned they saw Imhotep glaring at SK. "Put her down!" he ordered. When SK started laughing Sapphire got an idea. She wiggled until one arm was free and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder as a few tears slid down her eyes from the pain. _How did I not notice it hurt that much? _She thought. While SK wasn't looking she raised the dagger and brought it down into his claw.

SK roared in anger and flung sapphire against the opposite wall. She whimpered in pain as her head slammed into the wall. Her eyelids grew heavy and she saw only blackness. "No!" Imhotep yelled. He could see she wasn't moving. He picked up a couple of swords and jogged over to Rick. Rick took a defensive position until Imhotep held a sword out so he could grab it.

Rick eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly SK landed right in front of them. They began to battle it out with him, protecting each other and helping to stab at him. It was working until SK swatted Imhotep and he landed 10 feet away.

As he stood up he noticed Jonathan was holding the sacred spear. He ran over to him and snatched it out of his hands. Before Jonathan could protest Imhotep had the scepter opened up and was running towards SK. SK turned and raised his claws. As he brought his claws down, Imhotep slid under him. As he slid past Rick, who had been avoiding SK's claws the entire time, Imhotep tossed Rick the spear. When SK turned around Rick drove the spear into SK's stomach.

"Go to hell," he said "and take your friends with you!"

SK reared upward then exploded into black dust.

Sapphire sat up. She was in pain. When she opened her eyes all she could see was white light. But the light soon faded and the scene of chaos was in front of her. The place seemed to be falling apart. Suddenly, she got her hearing back. She could hear Evey yelling for Rick and Jonathan yelling "Hang on". She slowly stood up and looked around.

Then, it was as if she had been hit in the face. Her mind was clear and her limbs had new adrenaline the moment she saw Rick and Imhotep hanging over an edge. She began running around the falling debris as Evey began to pull Rick up. As she ran she heard Imhotep call out for Ank and watched as the coward turned and ran. As she was getting closer she realized Imhotep was about to let go. She dove and slid. Her arms shot down over the side and managed to grab a hand. As she scooted closer to the edge and began to pull with all her might she saw Imhotep staring at her.

"If you let go so help me I will resurrect you and kill you myself!" she yelled. He grinned and reached up with his other hand. After a minute of pulling he was finally over the edge gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" Evey said.

"How are you alive?" Sapphire said as she pulled Imhotep to his feet.

"Run first, talk later!" Rick called as he began dragging Evey to the entrance were they met Jonathan and Alex. Once again they were running. They managed to get outside and up onto the pyramid steps before the entire thing began to sink. It gave a huge shake and Alex lost his grip.

He yelled as he flared his arms out trying to catch something. As he fell though Imhotep reached out and grabbed him by his pants. He lifted him onto the next ledge where Evey showered him with hugs. "Thank you" she said. Soon they had made it to the top.

"Now what!" Jonathan said.

"What is that?" Imhotep asked Sapphire as he pointed to a UFO.

"BENNY!" Rick yelled at the thing. Suddenly, a head popped over the side.

When it came into arms reach Rick and Imhotep began hoisting people up onto it. When the boy and the women were up they pulled themselves up then Jonathan. Suddenly, another shake sent Jonathan tumbling over the edge. Sapphire reached out and grabbed him but was being pulled over by his weight. She felt Rick grabbed one leg while Imhotep grabbed the other. Evey leaned over the side and said "Hang on!"

"To what!" Jonathan replied.

"She's talking to me!" Sapphire said as she tightened her grip on his legs. He then noticed a large diamond on top of the pyramid. "Lower me down!" he yelled.

"It's not worth your life!" Rick yelled

"Yes it is!" Jonathan yelled back.

"Well it's not worth mine you idiot!" Sapphire yelled as Jonathan grabbed a hold of it.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" he called as the pyramid began to sink faster. With a little effort, Sapphire began to swing back and forth until Rick was able to grab on Jonathan. He landed by Alex. Imhotep then pulled Sapphire up and they went tumbling backwards. They all heaved a sigh.

"You almost got me killed!" Benny yelled.

"At least you didn't get shot," Rick said. He then pulled his wife to him and kissed her. Alex made gagging sounds while Jonathan agreed.

Sapphire stood up along with Imhotep. As she took a step forward she winced. When she looked down at her leg she noticed a rather large gash on it. She turned towards Evey and called, "Hey Evey, this never happened from riding a motorcycle!" Evey shook her head and then placed it on Rick's chest. Imhotep chuckled.

Jonathan looked around an said, "All right, I'll bite. Evey is alive because Alex read from the book of the dead. Why is it still alive?" He pointed to Imhotep.

Sapphire noticed Imhotep was pretty banged up as well. She limped over to him. He stood still afraid of what she would do. Suddenly, she yanked his face down and kissed him. It lasted for just a second before she pulled back.

"That night I died outside your window. I had been coming to tell you that the King was going to give my hand to you" she spoke slowly in Egyptian. His eyes widened in surprise. "And I lied. As I was dying, I was trying to say 'I'm sorry I never said I loved you.'" She waited for his reaction.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I don't know what happened in that place, but it made me mortal. And there is nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of this life with you." Sapphires eyes began to water as he continued. "Because I love you, Sapphire Blacktail."

He pulled her towards him and received the best kiss of his entire life. Even if they could hear Jonathan arguing over the diamond with Benny.

**Alright so there is going to be one more chapter, a little ending if you will. And a kid. Vote on the gender! ~C**


End file.
